It is common for boats to be towed on a trailer behind a vehicle for transport to a suitable launch location. The trailer may be backed onto a boat ramp to allow such boats to be launched stern-first while still carried at the boat's trailed height. After the launching of the boat, the trailer is then driven from the boat ramp.
This type of launch may not be suitable in all circumstances. Under certain field conditions—for instance, where there are incoming waves to a boat ramp or the launching is from an unprepared surface such as a beach—this type of launch may be fraught with risk. Incoming waves may cause difficulties during the launch or shortly thereafter owing to the reduced capability of a stern to cut the waves. Broaching and/or sinking are a very real prospect in rough surf conditions.
In light of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a boat trailer capable of launching a boat either bow-first or stern-first while still attached to a tow vehicle. Advantageously, such a boat trailer would tend to permit launching of a boat under various field conditions in a relatively safe manner.